


Camp Fire Scene Remake

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told them you were going to get ice cream. And lying to your best friend is something you never thought you’d do, but you have because this is something you can’t hold her hand for. This is something she needs to do on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Fire Scene Remake

You told them you were going to get ice cream. And lying to your best friend is something you never thought you’d do, but you have became this is something you can’t hold her hand for. This is something she needs to do on her own.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Farkle hisses in your ear. One of his arms is around your waist to steady you, but it makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter ever more than they do when Lucas even says hi. 

“Don’t you want to see what happens?” you answer with your own question, turning to him. His eyes are full of concern, but you can’t tell if it’s your you or Maya or even Lucas. 

“Are you sure you can handle it if anything happens?” 

You nod. You and Lucas haven’t really been a thing for a long time now and, earlier when Maya was freaking out about Lucas riding Tombstone, you realized exactly where to put your feelings on a romantic scale on 1 to 10. Yes you love Lucas– and not as a brother– but like you love Maya, or Zay. You love him like a best friend should and would do anything to help him realize what was right in front of him this whole time.

So, you and Farkle watch with rapt attention as the scene before you unfolds. 

“Maya, why do you make fun of me?” Lucas stands, looking agitated. You know that one of his many quirks is that he hates not knowing, especially if it has to do with his friends.

“Because you’re easy to make fun of!” Maya shouts and you wince, leaning more against Farkle. You know why she’s doing this and you hate it. The reason she is pushing her feelings to the side, has been for the last two years, is because of you. 

“Okay, then stop.” The two are getting closer and you can’t breathe. Farkle squeezes your hands because he knows what’s going on in your head. If this doesn’t go as you hope it will, going back to school will be awkward for all of you.

Maya stands up and gets right in his face. “Because you’re a Huckleberry! Because you’re a Ranger Rick–”

“Would you stop?”

They are almost so close you couldn’t put a stick between them. Farkle looks at you, probably to check to see how you are feeling about all of this, but he says nothing, only wraps his arms tighter around you. And you realize that Maya isn’t the only one with changing feelings tonight.

“Look, if I had feelings for you, don’t you think I’d just come out and say it?” Maya whispers in a harsh way. You can see the muscles in her jaw clench and you know what’s about to happen. Hopefully, it won’t ruin the moment. “Well, I don’t, so what I do say is ha-hurr!” But instead of throwing Lucas off, when Maya leans forward, Lucas instinctively cups her cheeks in his hands, centimeters and seconds away from a kiss.

They just stare at each other, not saying anything, not moving. If Zay were here and not with Vanessa, he’s be whispering commentary like he always does. But it’s just the two off you, so you don’t expect anything to come of this moment. 

What you don’t expect is Farkle shifting against you to lean up, cup his hands around his mouth, and shouts, “Kiss her, you fool!” before he topples over into you and you both fall to the ground.

You don’t hear anything, so you peak around Farkle’s body to see under the bush. Instead of feet separated by space, all you see is two pairs of cowboy boots in the exact same space they were before. 

“Sorry,” Farkle whispers and you look up. His face is hovering above yours, breath smelling of mint and rib sauce, but you don’t care because he’s looking at you like you put the sun in the sky. And you want to just lean up and kiss him, but this isn’t the right moment. “I’ll um…”

He helps you sit up and both of you peak out from behind the bushes. Your eyes widened and you yay quietly at the scene. 

Lucas’ hands are on her face, gently holding her to him. Maya, on the the hand, has both of her hands fisted in in his shirt, leaning up on her toptoes to reach his mouth.

“Wow,” Farkle whispers, jaw dropped. 

You just look at them, finally understanding with your classmates voted them cutest couple. There is so much passion that you never had with the Texan. Not like your kiss on the subway. No, this is something you’ve never had.

And you know this is Maya’s first kiss. You’re happy for her, really happy. Because even though your first kiss with the same boy didn’t hold as much passion, Maya and Lucas really are like fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to lucayaprompthaven.tumblr.com if you wanna ask for prompts! Ask for Alyss!


End file.
